


The Gods

by Sinner (Qhid_Link)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhid_Link/pseuds/Sinner
Summary: This Is My Third Time Re-writing This. HAHA I wanna Go Brrrr. Hope Y'all Like.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My Third Time Re-writing This. HAHA I wanna Go Brrrr. Hope Y'all Like.

Years Before The Worlds Existed There Were Two Gods, Niki The Godess Of Life and Philza God Of Death. Together They Made The Sky Palace, Where Future Gods Can Reside. 

But The Two Gods Were Bored Of Playing Chess, or Random Games. So they Created a World, A name Not Casted On It Yet. These Gods Created Life and At The End Death, The Humans Were Peaceful. 

Until Centuries Later A New God Has Appeared. The Third God, The God Of War. But Soon Followed By Another. Victory, Those Two Gods Came Hand In Hand. Both Older Gods had Realized What Happened War, Had Struck and Victory Followed behind. The First War To This New World. 

Mines, Riches Were being Discovered, and Marriage Became a Thing at The Same Time. So Skeppy The God Of Wealth, Riches, and Mines Came To Be, Along With BadBoyHalo The God Of Marriage. These Gods and Godess Named Themselves, But War and Victory Just Stayed as War and Victory. Not Wanting Names. 

Years Pass By Fast as Gods, The God of Marriage and The God Of Wealth Had Decided They Wanted To Marry, after Knowing Each Other For Years. All Four Other God's Had Been In Shock When The Couple Told Them. 

"I- I Never Guessed That The God Of Marriage Would Be Getting Married So Fast!" War Replied in Slight Shock. 

".... Hey Bad How Does Marriage Work?" Asked Victory Out Of No Where. Bad Just Looked at Victory In Slight Disbelief, Then Slightly Chuckled. 

"Victory, Marriage Can Mean Many Things Depending The God or Person. For Me If would Mean Spending My Entire Life With Skeppy." Explained Bad In a Calm Manor. 

"Bad, Where Are You Going To Get Married?" Adressed Niki. Getting Out Of Her Shocked State 

"Where? Oh, Well We're still deciding." Acknowledging Niki's Question. 

"Oh, Well I guess Congratulations!" Philza Commented. Laughing a bit. 

Bad, and Skeppy Looked at Each other Then looked back at them. "So Where Should We Go? Any Recommendations?" Asked Skeppy 

"...." Silence Filled The Room That Was Covered In Jewels and Gold That Skeppy Presented to The Other Gods. 

"What About The World?" Announced Philza. "There's Beautiful Lands That are Full Of Life" Philza Also Commented. 

"Oooh! That Seems Nice, What Do You Think Skeppy?" Asked Bad 

"That Seems Very Nice Bad. We Should Look at the Land" Skeppy Informed. 

Victory and War Just Looked At Each other A bit Akward, as They were waiting For Tomorrow To Come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Took me a While Since I was Being Dragged around, I tried stopping my Uppercasing but It's a Real struggle.

"Good Morning bad. We Need to get Ready." Said Skeppy Gleefully. 

Bad Rubbed his Eyes awake, realizing that He needs to get Ready to Look at the land for His and Skeppys Wedding. 

"Mmm, ok I'll Go get ready" bad Answered Quietly. 

As Bad Shuffled Out Of The Silk Blankets, Thinking Of How He's Going To Look Like Human. Since He Can Be Recognized As a God.

~~~~Change of Pov~~~~ 

Victory Looked at War, As War was Sleeping. They Had Been Together Since What Had Seemed To Be The Beginning Of Time, They Never Left Each Others Side. They Had Been Alive Before Marriage and Wealth, Both War and Victory Had Been Best Friends Since The Beginning Of Their Time. 

"I Wonder If Marriage Existed Before Us, Would We Be Married?" 

Victory Just Thought To Himself, 'I Wouldn't Mind Being With War Forever. I wouldn't Leave War for any reason.' As Victory Unwrapped his Finger from Wars Silky hair, that at the Time reached Wars back. 

~~~~Pov Change~~~~ 

"Hey Philza..." Niki Said hesitantly. 

"Hmm, What is it Niki?" Philza asked concern in his voice. 

"What If there was Music, You Know For Bad's and Skeppy's Wedding?" Asked Niki 

"Oh, that Would be Nice so Should we Search for a Human that Knows Of Music?" Philza asked. 

"Yes at Once! We should, I think for The first Time a Gods getting married there should be Music!" Niki Announced With excitement. 

Niki Hummed as she walked around In her human Form, Sun colored hair and Light Brown Chocolate eyes. While Philza also had Sun Colored hair, with Icy Blue Eyes. Both gods Wearing Clothes that Suite the time. 

As Both Gods walked around near the Closest Village, they had Seen a young man with a make shift Instrument, the human had been Strumming the Instrument for a while Humming to Himself. The Gods had been Hearing for a while for them to Decide that this was the Human. 

As Philza walked Up To The Young man, he saw The human look up at him, Dark Chocolate Brown hair With Eyes that were Just like his hair. Hair Covering a part of one eye. 

"... Do You need something?" The Human asked in confusion. 

"Yes, I do need Something, I have a Offer for you. Would you accept it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello You reached the End! So how was It? Did you like it?  
> Song: Butch 4 Butch [again]  
> Twitter -> @Sinner_QHID  
> ~~  
> Sorry This was a Short Chapter again but I'll Try Posting Two Times a Day.


	3. Chapter 3: Accepted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Soooo Sorry I didn't Post Yesterday I Got My Devices Taken away for the Day. And This Chapter Got Splited Into Two Parts again. Hope you Enjoy! ^^

"Do You accept my Offer?" Philza asked while reaching his Hand out to The Stranger. 

"....How do I know I can Trust you?" The stranger replied with Clear untrust in his voice. 

"Hmm, I Guess you'll just have to trust me then" Philza Replied. 

As the Stranger Looked at Philza up and down, He had Reached out a hand Grabbing Philzas as He got up from The Stump. As The Stranger Had his Wooden guitar in his other hand, he Moved his guitar Till It Had Rested on his back. The stranger Looked back at Fill and Asked. 

"So what's The Offer?" Wilbur Asked. 

"I want You To play at My Friends Wedding." "That's it, I'll Give you something Unreplaceable after The Wedding is Done" philza Answered in a Grin. "I'll Prepare You Clothes for the Wedding, and all you Have To do is play" 

"Ok, I'll do That. My name Is Wilbur, Nice To Meet You...Mr?" 

"Philza. My names Philza... Philza Minecraft" Philza Looked Behind Him and Locked eyes With Niki as She Had her head poked out of the tree that She was Hiding behind. Phil Looked at Wilbur and Pointed at Niki, In Which He Continued To Say "That's Niki, or Nihachu." 

Niki had Walked Out From behind The Tree, Akwardly as She was Pointed out, Blushing From the embarrassment from Philza. She walked up to Stand by Philza and Introduced Herself properly. 

"Hello, I'm Nihachu, Or Niki. What's Your name?" Niki asked a Bit Akwardly 

"Oh! I'm Wilbur, Nice To meet you Nihachu? Or uh Niki." Wilbur Replied with Uncertainty in His voice. 

Niki Chuckled in his uncertainty, finding it quite Funny, that He didn't know What to refer her too. 

"Um, So What's The Wedding Going to be Like?" Wilbur Asked. "I want to know the Setting of the Wedding, so I can Play appropriate Music." 

"I would say It's Would be more like Royalty Sort of Music, or Classical. Something Elegant." Niki stated, Because Skeppy had Wanted that Would Represent them. You could tell that It wasn't really Them but they had Enjoyed hearing The Birds Singing, and Skeppy wanted To Surprise Bad With a Human Musician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Welcome To The End! I hope You enjoyed This Chapter!  
> Shameless Plug In Twitter -> @Sinner_QHID  
> Song: Villian & Hero Duet  
> [Also Watching Secrets Streaming By Technoblade. Pog]


	4. Chapter 4: Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe lol I feel dead. ^^

"Do You accept my Offer?" Philza asked while reaching his Hand out to The Stranger. 

"....How do I know I can Trust you?" The stranger replied with Clear untrust in his voice. 

"Hmm, I Guess you'll just have to trust me then" Philza Replied. 

As the Stranger Looked at Philza up and down, He had Reached out a hand Grabbing Philzas as He got up from The Stump. As The Stranger Had his Wooden guitar in his other hand, he Moved his guitar Till It Had Rested on his back. The stranger Looked back at Fill and Asked. 

"So what's The Offer?" Wilbur Asked. 

"I want You To play at My Friends Wedding." "That's it, I'll Give you something Unreplaceable after The Wedding is Done" philza Answered in a Grin. "I'll Prepare You Clothes for the Wedding, and all you Have To do is play" 

"Ok, I'll do That. My name Is Wilbur, Nice To Meet You...Mr?" 

"Philza. My names Philza... Philza Minecraft" Philza Looked Behind Him and Locked eyes With Niki as She Had her head poked out of the tree that She was Hiding behind. Phil Looked at Wilbur and Pointed at Niki, In Which He Continued To Say "That's Niki, or Nihachu." 

Niki had Walked Out From behind The Tree, Akwardly as She was Pointed out, Blushing From the embarrassment from Philza. She walked up to Stand by Philza and Introduced Herself properly. 

"Hello, I'm Nihachu, Or Niki. What's Your name?" Niki asked a Bit Akwardly 

"Oh! I'm Wilbur, Nice To meet you Nihachu? Or uh Niki." Wilbur Replied with Uncertainty in His voice. 

Niki Chuckled in his uncertainty, finding it quite Funny, that He didn't know What to refer her too. 

"Um, So What's The Wedding Going to be Like?" Wilbur Asked. "I want to know the Setting of the Wedding, so I can Play appropriate Music." 

"I would say It's Would be more like Royalty Sort of Music, or Classical. Something Elegant." Niki stated, Because Skeppy had Wanted that Would Represent them. You could tell that It wasn't really Them but they had Enjoyed hearing The Birds Singing, and Skeppy wanted To Surprise Bad With a Human Musician. 

"Niki Should we do It Now or After the Party?" Philza Whispered close enough for Niki to hear, but far enough where Wilbur couldn't. 

"Hmmm, If we do It know then bad and Skeppy would know. But if we do it later I would be more of a Surprise." Niki Whispered back. 

"Okkk, so Wilbur Do you Think you can Do that?" Phil asked With a Smile on his face. 

"Hmmm, I believe I Can" Wilbur Replied Teasingly. Also With a Grin On his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh I'm to lazy and Tired I haven't Posted because of Family Problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! This is The End! So How was It? I never Wrote Before So I Hope It's Decent. Thank You All For Reading This ^^  
> Twitter-> @Sinner_QHID  
> I'll Be Posting Little Spoilers and I'll Update You When I'll Be Posting!  
> Song: Butch 4 Butch  
> I was Listening To This While Re-doing All Of This. And Writing.


End file.
